pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Andrew Stanton
Andrew Stanton is a director, screenwriter, producer, and occasional voice actor. He has been instrumental in the success of many Pixar films, including Finding Nemo, WALL•E, and Finding Dory. Also, he is known for directing the 2012 Disney epic sci-fi adventure action movie John Carter. Biography Stanton joined Pixar in January 1990, and was the second animator (John Lasseter being the first) and ninth overall employee hired at the studio.Paik, Karen (2007). To Infinity and Beyond! The Story of Pixar Animation Studios. San Francisco, CA: Chronicle Books LLC. His first duties were working on television commercials. With John Lasseter, Pete Docter and Joe Ranft, Stanton rounded out the original Brain Trust and helped develop the idea for Pixar's first full-length animated movie, Toy Story, which he received an Academy Award nomination for. Since then, he has directed Finding Nemo and WALL•E – winning Academy Awards for Best Animated Feature on both films – and was co-director on A Bug's Life. Outside of Pixar he has directed John Carter. He has also performed the voices of Emperor Zurg in Toy Story 2, Crush and the Seagulls in Finding Nemo, and Fred in Cars. He and John Lasseter have cameo voices in A Bug's Life as two flies. He also voiced Hamm in the opening of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins and Hopper in the A Bug's Life Video Game and It's Tough to Be a Bug!. Filmography Director *''Finding Nemo'' (2003) *''WALL•E'' (2008) *''Finding Dory'' (2016) Co-Director *''A Bug's Life'' (1998) Writer *''Toy Story'' (1995) - Original Story with John Lasseter, Pete Docter and Joe Ranft / Screenplay with Joss Whedon, Joel Cohen and Alec Sokolow *''A Bug's Life'' (1998) - Original Story with John Lasseter and Joe Ranft / Screenplay with Donald McEnery and Bob Shaw *''Toy Story 2'' (1999) - Original Story with John Lasseter, Pete Docter and Ash Brannon / Screenplay with Rita Hsiao, Doug Chamberlin and Chris Webb *''Monsters, Inc.'' (2001) - Screenplay with Daniel Gerson *''Finding Nemo'' (2003) - Original Story / Screenplay with Bob Peterson and David Reynolds *''WALL•E'' (2008) - Original Story with Pete Docter / Screenplay with Jim Reardon *''Toy Story 3'' (2010) - Story with John Lasseter and Lee Unkrich Executive Producer *''Monsters, Inc.'' (2001) *''Ratatouille'' (2007) *''Presto'' (2008) *''BURN-E'' (2008) *''Up'' (2009) *''Partly Cloudy'' (2009) *''Brave'' (2012) *''Monsters University'' (2013) *''Inside Out" (2015)'' *''The Good Dinosaur'' (2015) *''Piper'' (2016) Character Designer *''Toy Story'' (1995) Story Artist *''Toy Story'' (1995) *''A Bug's Life'' (1998) Actor *''Toy Story'' (1995) - voice of Commercial Chorus *''A Bug's Life'' (1998) - voice of a fly and a zapped bug *''Toy Story 2'' (1999) - voice of Zurg *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' (2000) - voice of Hamm *''Finding Nemo'' (2003) - voice of Crush, New England Lobster and Seagulls *''The Incredibles'' (2004) - additional voice *''Cars'' (2006) - voice of Fred *''WALL•E'' (2008) - additional voice *''Finding Dory'' (2016) - voice of Crush Gallery Andrew Stanton.png|Andrew Stanton References es:Andrew Stanton ja:アンドリュー・スタントン pl:Andrew Stanton ru:Стэнтон, Эндрю Category:Animators Category:Directors Category:Finding Nemo Actors Category:Producers Category:Toy Story 2 Actors Category:Writers Category:Cars Actors Category:Brain Trust Category:A Bug's Life Actors Category:Executives Category:Story Artists